Silver Night Inquiries
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Penduduk Kabuki-cho menghilang satu-persatu. Sekelebatan cahaya perak di kastil Eropa aneh membuat Hijikata Toshirou harus menginvestigasi kastil tersebut dan mencari kenyataan di balik kasus misterius yang menghantui kota. Vampfic. GinHiji. AU. Bit OOC.


Hijikata Toshiro menengadah, mengamati kastil yang tampak agak salah tempat di pinggir selatan Kabuki-Cho. Dari sekian banyak kastil berarsitektur khas Jepang dengan atap melengkung dan dikelilingi parit lebar dan dinding pertahanan tinggi, kastil ini adalah satu-satunya kastil bergaya Eropa yang pernah ia lihat. Mungkin satu-satunya di Jepang juga. Dinding marmernya yang retak-retak memantulkan semburat sinar matahari jingga, mengingatkan petugas polisi daerah itu akan hari yang sudah beranjak senja. Menara-menara tinggi langsing tersebar di berbagai arah, Toshiro sendiri memperhatikan bahwa kelima menara tersebut berada di setiap penjuru mata angin, dan satu lagi ada di tengah, lengkap dengan penunjuk arah angin berbentuk ayam jago di puncaknya. Jendela-jendela lebar berkaca kusam dengan kusen kayu berukiran aneh menghiasi dinding kastil terlupakan itu, dengan tirai-tirai tertutup yang tidak memungkinkan siapapun untuk mengintip ke dalam. Pohon-pohon sakura yang berdiri di halaman rumput depan kastil itu sama sekali tidak membantu, dengan dahan-dahan kering tak berdaun yang membuat siluet cakar-cakar tajam dari rantingnya. Dengan latar belakang hutan yang menggelap seiring turunnya malam, kastil itu tampak bagaikan momok mengerikan yang siap menelan siapapun yang berani mengusik ketenangan tidur panjangnya.

Angin dingin berhembus perlahan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya pada jas hitam panjang yang ia kenakan, mencari kehangatan sekaligus dukungan lebih. Sialan, kastil yang berada dalam bayangannya tadi siang jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia kira kastil ini hanya akan menjadi bangunan asing terbengkalai yang nyaris runtuh dan bobrok. Yang tidak ia perkirakan bahwa bangunan yang dulunya megah itu ternyata penampilannya lumayan horor. Oke, horor.

Toshiro menggerutu dalam benaknya. Menyesal kenapa ia memilih waktu senja hari seperti ini untuk memeriksa sebuah kastil mencurigakan. Namun, yah, firasatnya berkata lain. Bukan kriminal buronan, bukan. Nalurinya berkata bahwa kastil ini menyimpan rahasia yang tidak sesepele itu, meskipun dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa masalahnya memang sesepele itu. Ia harus mencari tahu...

**SILVER NIGHT INQUIRIES**

**- by Raikoutsun-**

**-Disclaimer Hideaki Sorachi-**

**-Prologue-**

"Satu lagi, wakil kapten! Ishimura Taisuke dari distrik sebelah, baru saja!"

Yamazaki, asisten wakil kapten dari kepolisian daerah yang bertugas sebagai informan, membanting pintu geser hingga terbuka dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat seisi markas yang sudah gaduh dan penuh dengan petugas yang berkeliling kesana-kemari menjadi terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Wha? Bagaimana-" Isami Kondou, sang kapten, menurunkan kertas yang penuh bertuliskan daftar nama dari depan wajahnya dengan panik. Yamazaki mengeluarkan buku catatan dari kantongnya dan mulai membacakan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Ishimura Taisuke, anak petani yang tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya di rumah sederhana di dekat ladang mereka sejak sang ibu meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu. Umurnya belum ada dua puluh tahun dan selama ini tidak ada catatan maupun hal-hal aneh yang berkaitan dengan keluarga mereka, sampai kemarin lusa Ishimura-san tidak sengaja melukai kakinya dengan sabit yang ia gunakan untuk menyabit tanaman liar. Perawat sudah didatangkan untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, namun sepertinya luka itu justru membuatnya bertambah sakit. Tubuhnya panas dan ia tidak sadarkan diri, menurut keterangan ayahnya yang ketika saya temui sedang menangis dan mengancam akan bunuh diri, ehem- lalu malam ini, ayah Ishimura pergi lagi ke kota untuk membeli obat, dan ketika ia kembali, Ishimura-san sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Di rumah teman-temannya, di ladang, dan di makam ibunya juga nihil. Laporan selesai," Yamazaki menutup buku catatannya dan menatap wajah sang kapten yang berubah serius.

"Tinggalkan laporannya di sini, Yamazaki. Lalu kau boleh pergi. Jangan sampai ada satu informasipun yang luput dari perhatianmu," perintah Kondou. Yamazaki mengangguk, tersenyum sopan pada sang kapten meskipun tanda-tanda keletihan sudah tampak jelas pada asisten wakil kapten yang juga bertugas sebagai informan itu. Tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah menghilang dalam kegelapan, meninggalkan Kondou dan petugas polisi lainnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Dengan ini berarti sudah yang keduapuluh tujuh kalinya ya..."gumam sang kapten pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang.

Dua puluh tujuh. Dua puluh tujuh orang sudah menghilang dari distrik kota yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya. Dua puluh tujuh kasus misterius yang membuatnya sakit kepala dan tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini. Dua puluh tujuh keluarga yang berduka karena kehilangan. Dan bahkan sebelas di antaranya adalah anak-anak. Isami Kondou mengurut pelipisnya dengan bingung.

"Kondou-san, ini ringkasan laporan yang kau minta," sebuah suara berat yang familiar memanggil sang kapten, kemudian setumpuk kertas tebal mencolek punggungnya dari belakang.

"Oh! Toshi! Maaf, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu. Terima kasih untuk laporannya," ujar Kondou dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Ia menerima laporan itu dari tangan Hijikata Toshiro dan langsung mempelajarinya. Sedangkan Toshi belum beranjak dari belakang Kondou sampai beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau butuh istirahat, kapten. Tidurlah sebentar," Toshi menyarankan.

"Yeah, dan ketika kau tidur Toshi akan pergi keluar untuk merokok," timpal seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan seraya mengunyah camilan rumput laut dengan santai. Toshi mengirimkan tatapan membunuhnya yang terkenal pada pemuda itu meskipun tidak mempan.

"Sougo. Awas kau. Hei, dilarang makan sambil bekerja, tahu!" sambar Toshi balik yang hanya disambut gerutuan dari yang diserang.

"Aku tidak makan, ini cuma makanan ringan. Istilahnya ngemil, wakil kapten. Lagipula ini sudah bukan jam kerja, ini pukul empat dini hari. Sebentar lagi matahari terbit, oke? Seharusnya sekarang ini aku sedang tidur pulas, hal-hal semacam ini tidak baik untuk kulit," keluh Okita Sougo seraya berjongkok dan menatap tumpukan kertas di meja Kondou dengan malas.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan selain berjaga, Sougo," Kondou berkomentar menengahi, meskipun tidak diragukan lagi ia terhibur dengan perkelahian verbal kedua anak buah terbaiknya itu.

"Berjaga pun kita tidak bisa mencegah kasus orang hilang ini bukan? Coba lihat kasus kedua terakhir, aku dan Toshi malah sedang berpatroli di depan rumahnya. Tidak ada apa-apa," tambah pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Kemudian hening meliputi mereka.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan dari tempat orang-orang itu diculik, tidak ada tanda-tanda pengrusakan, dan bahkan tidak ada apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk melacak jejak perginya mereka. Jejak kaki, sehelai rambut, setitik darah, sama sekali tidak ada. Tidak pernah ada saksi mata. Dan satu hal yang menarik perhatian kepolisian adalah bahwa kedua puluh tujuh orang tersebut hilang di waktu malam. Dan kedua puluh tujuh orang itu semuanya sedang sakit atau terluka. Luka akibat berkelahi, terjatuh dari tebing, keracunan jamur liar, dipatuk ular, demam tinggi... dan mereka semua menghilang tanpa bekas.

Pihak kepolisian daerah sendiri sudah mengumumkan infomasi ini kepada masyarakat, dengan harapan bahwa orang-orang yang sakit atau terluka mendapatkan penjagaan lebih di malam hari.

Namun hal ini tidak mencegah terjadinya kembali kasus itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Dua hari berlalu tanpa insiden apapun. Distrik Kabuki-cho terlarut dalam rutinitas, bahkan tanpa sedikitpun kekacauan, tak ada pencurian, tak ada kerusuhan, tak ada orang hilang. Tak ada apapun hingga bom itu datang.

Sejak pagi menjelang markas kepolisian dihebohkan oleh ancaman pembunuhan kepada daimyo setempat, noda darah di selembar surat. Hampir seluruh personel dikerahkan unuk melindungi kediaman daimyo dari siapapun yang mencoba masuk. Hijikata Toshiro dan Okita Sougo berjongkok di pinggir jalan, sebatang rokok di tangan yang satu dan sosis bakar di tangan seorang yang lain, mengamati barisan personel kepolisian yang berderap ribut di jalan atas perintah langsung Isami Kondou sendiri. Di tengah kekacauan seperti itu tak akan mencolok jika ada dua anggota yang tidak ikut bekerja. Jujur mereka berdua menganggap hal ini tak terlalu penting, kalau mau bunuh daimyo ya bunuh saja, toh akan ada lagi daimyo yang baru. Persetan dengan politik ataupun perebutan kekuasaan.

"Kasus orang-orang hilang itu jadi agak terlupakan ya," gumam Sougo sembari mengunyah sosis bakarnya tak peduli.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, toh kita ini memang anjing pemerintah," ujar Toshi membalas komentar rekannya. Hanya soal begini saja mereka agak kompak.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke markas saja dan mengambil giliran jaga."

"Heei. Paling kau mau tidur siang kan? Kembali ke sini Sougo!"

"Tidak mau. Harusnya merokok saat bekerja juga dilarang!"

Pemura berambut hitam itu tersenyum mengancam lalu mengejar Sougo kembali ke markas. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan langkah ringan, pagi itu sebenarnya terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Masyarakat lalu lalang dengan rutinitas mereka masing-masing, langit mulai menampakkan cerah birunya dan udara sejuk memenuhi paru-paru mereka. Kalau saja insiden-insiden akhir-akhir ini tidak terjadi, mungkin kedua personel kepolisian paling diandalkan itu sudah nekad membolos dan bersantai di taman terdekat.

Baru saja mereka berbelok di tikungan menuju gerbang markas mereka, mendadak Sougo dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang familiar, menunggu di depan markas sambil berjalan hilir mudik dalam kebingungan. Sougo berlari mendekatinya lalu menyapa, diikuti Toshiro di belakangya.

"Yamada-baasan! Ada apa jauh-jauh datang kemari? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sougo pada wanita tua yang sepertinya sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. Toshiro juga mengenali ibu itu, seorang wanita yang sudah Sougo dan Mitsuba, kakaknya, anggap seperti ibu mereka sendiri. Dan sementara Sougo bertugas di kepolisian Kabuki-cho ini, Mitsuba beserta Yamada-baasan tinggal di pedesaan yang suasananya lebih damai dan menyenangkan. Toshiro sejenak membayangkan pedesaan yang juga adalah tempatnya tinggal semasa kecil itu dengan senang, namun bayangannya itu terusik oleh ekspresi Yamada-baasan yang mendadak histeris ketika melihat Sougo.

"Sougo-kun, kakakmu, Sougo-kun..." wanita tua itu mulai menangis dan memeluk Sougo.

"Ada apa dengan Mitsuba-san, Yamada-baasan?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu, meskipun agak enggan menghentikan tangis histeris si wanita tua, namun bagaimanapun ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya di desa sana.

"Mitsuba-chan... Mitsuba-chan, semalam menghilang begitu saja... itu kan yang terjadi pada penduduk Kabuki-cho belakangan ini? Menghilang begitu saja... Ooh, Sougo-kun... apa yang terjadi pada kakak perempuanmu yang malang itu..."

Tubuh Sougo menegang. Tentu saja, dari semua orang di dunia, hanya kakak perempuannyalah yang paling ia sayangi melebihi apapun. Dan sekarang... apa tadi yang Yamada-baasan bilang? Ikut menghilang...?

"A..."

"Apakah Mitsuba-san baru-baru ini terluka atau sakit, Yamada-baasan?" Toshiro mengambil alih percakapan, tidak yakin Sougo bisa melakukannya dengan lancar. Namun wanita tua berkimono sederhana itu bukannya langsung memberikan keterangan lengkap seperti layaknya saksi-saksi kasus lain, ia justru menangis semakin keras sehingga Sougo dan Toshiro terpaksa menenangkannya sampai ia sanggup berbicara.

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, Yamada-baasan. Jika Yamada-baasan bisa memberitahukan keterangan apapun pada kami, kami akan mencarinya sebisa kami," ujar Toshiro dengan nada lembut seraya mengusap-usap lengan wanita tua itu. Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian tangisnya mereda menjadi isakan pelan.

"Kau tahu, Sougo-kun, Toshiro-kun... Mitsuba-chan sebenarnya sudah lama menderita penyakit paru-paru yang cukup parah..."

"Apa? Benarkah itu, Yamada-baasan? Kenapa ia tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku?"

Yamada-baasan menarik dirinya dan menatap wajah Sougo dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Karena ia tidak ingin kalian khawatir, tentu saja..."

* * *

Hijikata Toshiro menghela napas panjang. Wakil kapten itu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan frustasi sejak kepergian Okita kembali ke pedesaan bersama dengan Yamada-baasan dan dua orang personel polisi lainnya untuk memeriksa tempat Mitsuba menghilang, dan hal itu menyisakan dirinya sendiri untuk berjaga di markas sementara Kondou masih mengurusi ancaman pembunuhan di kediaman Shogun. Sudah lewat jam makan siang tetapi mereka belum kembali juga. Tsk, merepotkan. Mau tidak mau tanggung jawab penuh di markas ia tanggung sendiri, kalau-kalau ada personel yang terluka atau ada keperluan mendadak lainnya. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa meskipun menyebalkan, kehadiran bocah sadis itu memang sangat meringankan tugasnya. Memang belum ada hal besar lain yang terjadi sih, tapi memangnya menunggu sendirian di markas seperti ini tidak was-was? Sempat membuat dirinya paranoid, jangan-jangan kesibukan luar biasa ini dirancang oleh kelompok teroris yang berencana menghancurkan Jepang... ah, tidak, tidak boleh berpikir negatif, batinnya sembari berusaha membaca-baca ulang laporan tentang orang hilang yang tertumpuk rapi di meja sang ketua, mencoba menemukan petunjuk baru.

"Wakil kapten."

"O-oh, Yamazaki," jawab Toshiro tergagap, agak malu karena ketahuan termenung dan melamun di meja Kondou oleh sang informan yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Ada hal baru?"

Informan berwajah biasa-biasa saja itu menggeleng pelan, satu tangannya menyerahkan sebungkus rokok favorit sang wakil kapten.

"Ah, terima kasih," sambut Toshiro.

"Nikotin ekstra untuk jam kerja ekstra, Hijikata-san. Dan sayangnya tidak ada hal baru untuk dilaporkan. Hanya..." Yamazaki meraih buku catatan yang ia simpan di saku seragamnya, membuka-buka halamannya sebentar.

"Beberapa orang anak yang sedang bermain di dekat kastil Eropa terbengkalai di selatan distrik mengaku melihat cahaya-cahaya aneh dan ada suara-suara aneh juga dari dalam kastil itu. Bukan hal penting, sepertinya."

Pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam.

"Tetapi bagaimana kalau ternyata ada kriminal yang memakai kastil itu sebagai tempa bersembunyi, Yamazaki?"

"E-eh... bagaimana ya?"

"Tidak ada keterangan lain? Tentang kastil itu?"

"Umm... tidak ada. Hanya kastil itu sudah lama sekali tidak berpenghuni, dipalang dan digembok, terkenal berhantu, mungkin sudah sejak setengah abad lalu, peninggalan bangsawan asing yang sempat menjadi kaya di tanah negara ini. Tetapi sebelumnya saya kira tidak pernah ada laporan seperti ini," ujar Yamazaki panjang lebar.

Selama beberapa menit Hijikata Toshiro berpikir, membuat Yamazaki yang mash berdiri di ambang pintu ikut terdiam dalam suasana yang aneh.

"Baiklah. Aku sendiri yang akan memeriksa kastil itu!" seru Toshiro pada akhirnya, berdiri dari posisinya di belakang meja kerja kapten dan memungut katana miliknya yang ia letakkan di samping meja. Daripada mengutus Yamazaki lagi untuk memeriksa dengan kemungkinan laporannya yang sering kurang detail lebih baik ia sendiri yang melakukan tugas itu. Lagipula... bosan di markas seharian.

"Hee? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga markas?" tanya Yamazaki bingung, mengikuti gerak-gerik sang wakil kapten yang menyalakan rokok kemudian melangkah keluar sembari menghembuskan segumpal asap kelabu tebal dari mulutnya. Sebelum sampai di pintu, Toshiro menoleh pada Yamazaki dan berkata santai.

"Titip markas, Yamazaki~"

* * *

Angin dingin berhembus perlahan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya pada jas hitam panjang yang ia kenakan, mencari kehangatan sekaligus dukungan lebih. Sialan, kastil yang berada dalam bayangannya tadi siang jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia kira kastil ini hanya akan menjadi bangunan asing terbengkalai yang nyaris runtuh dan bobrok. Yang tidak ia perkirakan bahwa bangunan yang dulunya megah itu ternyata penampilannya lumayan horor. Oke, horor.

Toshiro menggerutu dalam benaknya. Menyesal kenapa ia memilih waktu senja hari seperti ini untuk memeriksa sebuah kastil mencurigakan. Namun, yah, firasatnya berkata lain. Bukan kriminal buronan, bukan. Nalurinya berkata bahwa kastil ini menyimpan rahasia yang tidak sesepele itu, meskipun dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa masalahnya memang sesepele itu. Ia harus mencari tahu.

Setelah akhirnya tekadnya terkumpul ia melangkah memasuki teras bangunan megah itu, meniti anak tangga kayunya yang berderit satu-persatu hingga akhirnya berdiri menghadai pintu utama. Pintu itu, tentu saja, terbuat dari kayu yang diukir, sejenis dengan kusen-kusen jendela dan pilar-pilar yang mengelilingi teras, sulur-sulur bunga dan dedaunan yang dipahat indah dari tepinya, membentuk sebuah pola rumit yang berakhir di pengetuk pintu logam berkarat yang terlihat berat. Sayang sekali sebagian besar dari pintu itu terpalang oleh dua balok kayu kasar yang dipaku bersilang. Namun hal itu tidak menghalangi Toshi untuk masuk. Setelah menggunakan katana dan kedua tangannya sendiri untuk membongkar paksa barikade kayu yang ternyata sudah agak lapuk itu, ia menendang pintunya hingga terbuka lebar. Langsung saja bau apak dan lumut yang kuat serta debu yang beterbangan menyambutnya, bersamaan dengan gema derit kayu yang berasal dari kegelapan di dalam.

"Ugh... debunya tebal sekali..." ia menggerutu pelan, melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, katana terhunus di tangan kanannya. Tanpa penerangan, ruang depan kastil itu terlihat menakutkan hanya dengan larik-larik cahaya jingga temaram yang menelusup dari celah jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Sepertinya ruangan besar itu kosong, tanpa ada satupun perabotan yang mengisi, hanya ada sepasang tangga kembar yang berseberangan dari pintu utama, menuju lantai atas.

Dengan waspada ia berjalan menjauhi pintu, masuk lebih dalam. Kedua matanya awas, sedikit-sedikit melirik ke sekitarnya. Jika memang benar kastik terbengkalai ini digunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi oleh penjahat, sudah pasti ia harus bersiap-siap menghadapi mereka. Jika bukan penjahat? Maka ia harus lebih waspada lagi.

Sampai beberapa langkah ke depan, yang ia dengar hanyalah derit pelan lantai kayu yang ia injak dan gemerisik angin di luar. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kastil itu pernah diusik manusia. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dari arah pintu, membuat tirai-tirai berkelepakan menghantam dinding, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian aneh yang membuat Toshi terkejut dan mengumpat pelan. Menyadari bahwa bunyi-bunyian aneh tadi hanyalah permainan angin membuatnya lega. Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam dan melemaskan bahu- ketika sekelebat bayangan putih turun dari atas dan sebelum ia bisa bereaksi, kegelapan menjemputnya begitu saja.

* * *

-You had my heart at least for the most part

'cause everybody gotta die somehow

We fell apart, let's make a new start

'cause everybody gotta die somehow, yeah

But baby don't cry-

A Little Piece of Heaven – Avenged Sevenfold


End file.
